leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
V4.14
|Related = *Poznámky k aktualizaci 4.14 |Prev = V4.13 |Next = V4.15 }} Ahoj, summoneři! Krátké poznámky k aktualizaci znamenají krátkou předmluvu! Jelikož 4.14 bude nejspíš verzí, se kterou se bude hrát mistrovství světa, postupovali jsme záměrně opatrně a snažili jsme se vyvarovat všech změn, které by mohly mít nepředvídatelný dopad na hru. Ačkoliv zde toho moc není, 4.14 přináší k radosti všech milovníků yordlů z celého světa také Gnara, the Missing Link. Nezapomeňte zavítat také na stránku s jeho představením, kde najdete podrobnější informace. Doufáme, že se co nejdříve objeví praví mistři, kteří dokážou využít všech možností, jež poskytují jeho nekontrolovatelné přeměny. Není nic lepšího, než se odrazit jako Mini Gnar a dopadnout doprostřed týmového boje jako obří drsný Mega Gnar. No jen si ho vyzkoušejte! A to by bylo vše, nyní si můžete v klidu přečíst zbytek změn a jejich kontext! Tak zase příště! Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Hlavní V rámci aktualizace 4.13 jsme se zapomněli zmínit, že jsme aktualizovali tlačítka v pozápasovém lobby. Mají nyní modernější vzhled a mělo by méně často docházet k nesprávným kliknutím. Navíc jsme nyní provedli několik drobných úprav dle vašich připomínek. *Tlačítka v pozápasovém lobby byla aktualizována. Ačkoliv 75 % hráčů zlepší své chování hned po 1. sadě omezení chatu, v některých případech systém uděloval nižší úvodní trest, než bylo záhodno, což mělo za následek opakované vlny zákazů. Upravili jsme jej tak, aby byla první vlna přesnější – místo tří sad po 10 zápasech tak nyní dojde k udělení jedné sady omezení na 30 utkání. *Systém Omezení chatu nyní uděluje přesnější výši prvního trestu, čímž se omezuje několikanásobné opakování zákazů. Zvýšili jsme počet diváků, kteří se mohou připojit k vlastnímu lobby. To by se mohlo hodit především při pořádání lokálních turnajů! *Počet pozic pro diváky ve vlastním lobby byl zvýšen ze 2 na 4. Aktualizace a instalace byly mírně urychleny. Tyto změny nesouvisí s plánovanými úpravami aktualizačního nástroje a úvodní stránky, u nichž dojde v tomto směru k ještě výraznějšímu vylepšení. *League of Legends se instaluje zhruba o 15 % rychleji. *League of Legends se aktualizuje zhruba o 7 % rychleji. Když už nový zvukový engine funguje, jak má, mohli jsme odstranit staré soubory, které již nejsou zapotřebí. Tím se počet zvukových souborů uložených na počítači sníží o více než polovinu (nový engine je štíhlejší než ten starý!) a zároveň se zredukuje i počet souborů, které bude zapotřebí aktualizovat v rámci budoucích patchů. *Odstranili jsme zhruba 700 MB nepotřebných zvukových souborů. Navrhovaní hráči Spustili jsme funkci Navrhovaní hráči (Suggested Players), pomocí které lze zaplnit lobby u předem sestavených skupin. V úvodním seznamu se nachází hráči, s nimiž jste v poslední době dosáhli vítězství, a členové předpřipravené skupiny z posledního utkání; postupně se však bude rozšiřovat i o další skupiny – například o hráče s vysokou hodnotou cti, potenciální přátele nebo přátele přátel. *Tvůrci her a kapitáni ve všech frontách s automaticky vyhledávanými hráči nyní uvidí seznam „navrhovaných hráčů“, které mohou přizvat do předem sestavených skupin. V seznamu se nachází: **Členové předem sestaveného týmu z minulého zápasu **Členové týmů, se kterými jste v poslední době vyhráli nějaké utkání Opravy chyb *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se herní hodiny občas desynchronizovaly, pročež se buffy objevovaly příliš brzy. *Pink wardy jsou opět růžové! *Relic Shield a jeho vylepšení již neničí Heimerdingerovy věžičky (v souladu se změnami z verze 4.12, kdy přestaly ničit Yorickovy ghúly a Zyřiny rostliny). *Při Quinnině E – Vault se již nezobrazuje podivný text. *Při zaměření spojence Zileanovou schopností Q – Time Bomb nedojde k aktivování jeho kouzelného štítu. Obchod Novinky v obchodě: *Dino *Arcade *Riot Šampióni ; Brzy? *Brzy! ; *Vydán během tohoto patche. ; S takovým panděrem pracuje setrvačnost ve tvůj prospěch, kámo. * (E) Gragas se nyní vždy přenese na maximální vzdálenost ve směru seslání schopnosti (i nadále se zastaví o první cíl, do kterého narazí). ; Chceme sice, aby Kassadinovou charakteristickou silnou stránkou byla jeho vysoká pohyblivost, ale zároveň bychom si přáli, aby musel víc přemýšlet o tom, jak často skok využije. * ® cooldown zvýšen na 20 sekund z 12. ; *Attack speed za level zvýšen na 2,5 z 2,2. Oprava chyby. ; Navzdory změnám provedeným ve verzi 4.13 má Kog'Maw i nadále jen velmi málo slabin v porovnání se svou ultrasilnou podobou ze závěrečné fáze hry. Jelikož se snažíme zachovávat šampionům jejich charakteristické silné stránky i v případech, kdy je oslabujeme, rozhodli jsme se nejprve zdůraznit Kogovu hlavní slabinu (nízkou pohyblivost), než se pustíme do výhod, které má v úvodních fázích hry. *Movement speed snížen na 325 z 330. * (E) schopnost má nový vizuální efekt, vypadá nyní nechutněji. * ® bonusové poškození šampiónům sníženo na 100% z 125%. ; * (W) opravena nápověda, kdy trvání přeměny bylo kratší, nyní se zobrazuje správně 1,25 až 2,25 sekundy. ; Maokai je dobrý týpek a dost rádi se díváme, jak kouzelný strom mlátí draky a yordly hlava nehlava. Ovšem když má Vengeful Maelstrom neustále aktivní, nemají protivníci moc možností, jak proti němu hrát (takzvaná možnost obrany!), a možná jsme trochu přestřelili jeho základní sílu. * (W) zranění sníženo na 9/10/11/12/13 % (+3% za 100 AP) max. zdraví z 9 / 10,5 / 12 / 13,5 / 15 % (+4% za 100 AP) max. zdraví. * ® nyní má maximální trvání 10 sekund. ; Bez ohledu na to, jak za Morganu hrajete (jestli jako za mága, nebo jako supporta), poskytuje týmu množství dodatečných možností a zároveň způsobuje pořádnou dávku poškození. Hledáme tedy způsoby, jak tuto její celkovou efektivitu omezit. V kontextu sice většinou neprobíráme specifické změny, ale v tomto případě uděláme výjimku. Snížením základní hodnoty Black Shield jsme docílili toho, že v podpůrné roli si Morgana musí vybrat mezi obranou, kterou poskytuje štít, a útokem, jejž získá z vylepšení Dark Binding, a jakožto mág jej zase méně ovlivní Morganina síla schopností na stupni 1. * (E) síla štítu snížena na 70/140/210/280/350 z 95/160/225/290/355. * ® zranění sníženo na 150/225/300 (celkem jednomu cíli 300/450/600) z 175/250/325 (celkem jednomu cíli 350/500/650). ; Sice se nám opravu líbí Oriannina komplexnost a její potenciál, pokud se ji někdo naučí dokonale ovládat, ale je až příliš často považována za spolehlivou a bezpečnou volbu pro libovolný tým, který potřebuje vyváženého a univerzálního mága. Cílem této změny je poskytnout Oriannině soupeři v lajně trochu více prostoru (především kontaktním šampionům), když se ve střední a závěrečné fázi hry pořádně rozjede. *Základní attack damage sníženo na 41 z 47. ; Ačkoliv pro Rengara bývá Thrill of the Hunt obvykle docela zábavné, ukázalo se, hrát proti němu může někdy být dost frustrující – především v úvodu zápasu, kdy si může jít, kam se mu zlíbí, a v závěru utkání, v němž kořist většinou zemře okamžitě, jakmile zahlédne varovný indikátor. Stručně a jasně, chceme, aby Rengar se svými neuvěřitelně silnými přepady trochu... zpomalil! *Byla opravena vzácná chyba, kvůli které Rengar nebyl schopen vyskočit ze křoví, pokud se do něj právě přenesl kouzlem flash. * ® varovný indikátor se nyní objeví, i když je Rengar maskovaný v fog of war. Jinými slovy, je-li Rengar v okruhu 1250 jednotek od protivníka a maskuje se pomocí Vzrušení z lovu, soupeř o tom bude informován. Dosah varovného indikátoru je prodloužen na 1250 z 1000. Cooldown zvýšen na 150/110/70 sekund z 120/95/70. ; Při správném načasování schopností byste již měli být schopni zcela uniknout účinkům Syndřiny ultimátky. * ® Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které Dark Sphery Unleashed Power způsobovaly poškození i cílům, které nebylo možné zaměřit (např. prostřednictvím schopnosti Rappel, Zhonya's Hourglass, Playful/Trickster apod.) ; Díky jednomu výjimečně odhodlanému hráči jsme opravili jednu dlouho opomíjenou chybu u Threshovy schopnosti Flay. * (E) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které schopnost Flay občas nepřesouvala soupeře. ; Vždycky jsme chtěli, aby v souboji jeden na jednoho bylo možné Xerathově ultimátce dobře uhnout, pročež by se měl spoléhat na pomoc svých spolubojovníků. Ačkoliv bychom mohli tuto úpravu zařadit z technického pohledu mezi opravy chyb, jedná se o evidentní snížení Xerathovy efektivity, takže tomu říkejme „oprava nerfem“. * ® prodleva mezi sesláním dvou Rite of the Arcane je pevně 0,6 sekundy místo hodnoty z cooldown redukce. ; Změny, které jsme provedli ve verzi 4.10 u střeleckých předmětů, Zeda citelně zasáhly, ačkoliv i nadále dokázal na nejvyšších úrovních hry podávat kvalitní výkony. Dospěli jsme ovšem k názoru, že by mu neuškodily drobné užitečné buffy, díky kterým by pro něj bylo snadnější udržovat kontakt s cíli, na něž umístí Death Mark. * ® když Zed použije na cíl Death Mark, vrhne se za něj místo před něj. Když je na cíli aktivní Death Mark, může Zed procházet jednotkami. Předměty ; *Rengar má nyní delší dosah pohledu, pokud je v křoví s Kha'Zixovou hlavou. Twisted Treeline, Crystal Scar a Howling Abyss ; Rozhodli jsme se udělat Sanguine Blade o něco uživatelsky příjemnější a prodloužit dobu trvání jejího pasivního efektu. Cílem drobného přesunu bodů mezi lifesteal a attack damage je učinit Sanguine Blade účinnější jako předmět s vysokým AD, ale zároveň jsme nechtěli, aby se nám vymklo z ruky lifesteal. *Trvání pasivního efektu zvýšeno na 8 sekund z 4. *Attack damage zvýšeno na 45 z 40. *Lifesteal snížen na 10 z 15. de:V4.14 en:V4.14 es:V4.14 fr:V4.14 pl:V4.14